Une succession de couches
by TorikagoNoDouwa
Summary: Matthew était comme l'océan. Quand on pensait savoir tout de lui, il nous montrait une nouvelle facette, une nouvelle couleur : inattendue, originale, surprenante. Quand on pensait le tenir entre ses doigts, il s'enfuyait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu : instable, changeant, inaccessible. /Courts textes se suivant. Belldom./
1. Morne

L'espace avait quelque chose de fascinant et d'effrayant. Tout était complexe, comme des milliers et des milliers de fils qui s'emmêlaient entre eux, s'effilochaient pour finalement se disperser dans différentes directions, dans différentes couches de l'espace et du temps. C'était des théories, des images qui le fascinaient et pourtant, ses études ne lui permettaient pas de se pencher en profondeur sur la question. Il referma son livre en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ouvrait ces ouvrages qu'il se devait d'étudier et qu'il pensait à autre chose pendant ses deux heures d'étude. Résultat, il n'avait pas prêté attention à une seule des lignes de _La Nouvelle Héloïse_ de Rousseau et s'était bien sur ça que devait traiter sa composition à finir dans quelques mois. Il se leva, remballa ses différents livres et sortit prendre l'air sans accorder un regard à la documentaliste qui le toisait dédaigneusement. A peine devant le bâtiment, il fut assailli par les bruits divers et variés de la cité. Il soupira et s'engouffra dans une ruelle parallèle, fuyant la nuisance sonore. Il pensait à son sujet. Quelle idée de le faire travailler sur un sujet si ancien et dépassé, depuis bien longtemps périmé et qui était d'un ennui profond. Il voulait se jeter sur ses livres à lui, leurs sujets intéressants. Il voulait voguer sur la toile et explorer des sujets qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Sa vie n'était guère passionnante mais, qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était qu'un étudiant de base, d'une vingtaine d'année, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie que d'étudier pour essayer de survivre et de consacrer ses peu d'heures restantes à ce qui le passionne. Il n'était qu'un étudiant solitaire n'ayant pour seuls amis que ses livres et son ordinateur. Il était solitaire, rejeté, et était naturellement jugé comme inintéressant et in-attractif. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme sans valeur, se raccrochant à de mince espoir pour finalement finir à même le sol, sans personne pour l'aider à se redresser.

Il se stoppa devant son appartement et sortit sa clé pour déverrouiller la porte. Il pénétra dans le couloir, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se jeta sur son lit dès il entra dans sa chambre. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Son corps pivota et il s'allongea sur le dos, la main devant le visage puis il saisit le premier livre de la pile branlante sur sa table de nuit et commença à lire les premières lignes qu'il connaissait pas cœur.

« C'était une journée d'avril froide et claire. Les horloges sonnaient treize heures. Winston Smith, le menton rentré dans le cou, s'efforçait d'éviter le vent mauvais. Il passa rapidement la porte vitrée du bloc des « _Maisons de la Victoire _», pas assez rapidement cependant pour empêcher que s'engouffre en même temps que lui un tourbillon de poussière et de sable. (…) Son appartement était au septième. Winston, qui avait trente-neuf ans et souffrait d'un ulcère variqueux au dessus de la cheville droite, montait lentement. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois en chemin pour se reposer. A chaque palier, sur une affiche collée au mur, face à la cage de l'ascenseur, l'énorme visage fixait du regard. C'était un des ces portraits arrangés de telle sorte que les yeux semblent suivre celui qui passe. Une légende, sous le portrait, disait : BIG BROTHER VOUS REGARDE... »


	2. Narcolepsie

Les journées où il devait se rendre en cours étaient sûrement les plus ennuyantes de toute sa vie. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Si il avait pu il aurait bien fait une faculté de physique, mais, un baccalauréat littéraire ne le permettait pas, et tout ne l'intéressait pas dans la physique. Il avançait dans les couloirs bondés. Il était presque quatorze heures et il devait se rendre à l'amphithéâtre pour un cours de littérature approfondi avec un professeur soporifique qu'il devra supporter pendant trois heures. Il ne prêta pas attention aux jeunes adultes de sa promotion qui le regardaient passer avec une sorte de masque d'ignorance et de dégoût. Rentré dans la salle, il se dirigea vers un banc du fond, sortit rapidement ses affaires et attendit l'arrivée de l'homme grisonnant dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom. Son crayon glissait sur la feuille et sans s'en rendre compte, il dessinait spirales, planètes et autres systèmes circulaires. « _L'étoile est attirée par le trou noir, son orbite diminue et elle finit sa course dans le vide... _» Sa mine tournait sur les carreaux. « _La spirale d'or..._ _Theta..._ ». Il n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il essayait de faire comprendre. Il savait d'ores et déjà que cela ne lui servirait à rien. Son esprit s'embrumait légèrement, même en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, il ne voyait que ses paupières se fermer. C'est comme si il ne percevait que le néant, aucune information n'était retransmise, il n'y avait que le noir. « _Et le corps tomba dans le néant... _».

Il sentit son corps s'agiter bien malgré lui. Quelqu'un -et au diable cette personne- le secouait pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. C'était ironique dans un sens. Personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole alors pourquoi s'embêter à essayer de le réveiller ? Après appels et claques dans le dos, ses paupières se soulevèrent et il gémit. Il releva la tête et se retrouva face à un garçon. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu mais, maintenant, il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Il avait des cheveux blonds qu'il avait remonté sur sa tête avec du gel ce qui ne servait strictement à rien vu les mèches courtes qu'il avait. Ses yeux gris mêlé à du bleu le fixaient avec un expression d'étonnement voir même de stupeur. L'étudiant s'éloigna un peu et lui sourit, sincèrement. « _Depuis le temps que je te secoue, j'ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais..._ ». Son interlocuteur soupira et se frotta les yeux pour les reposer sur le blond toujours souriant. « _J'ai le pouvoir de m'endormir quand je veux.. _» dit-il en soupirant, une expression blasée sur le visage. L'autre jeune homme se mit à rire et il se sentit un peu mal. Il ne voulait pas réellement faire de l'humour mais, sa réplique était sortie toute seule. Il avait l'habitude d'ignorer quiconque lui adressait la parole. Mais pas lui, étrangement. « _Ça s'appelle la narcolepsie._ _Je m'appelle Dom._ ». Il lui tendit la main. Un sentiment de doute l'envahit. Il ne savait pas si c'était... Mais sa main avait déjà serré celle de Dom.

« _Matt._ »


	3. Contraires

Matthew s'écroula sur son lit, comme il le faisait tous les jours dès qu'il rentrait de l'université. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps. Il fut sur pied quelques minutes après et s'empara de sa guitare qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Malgré le désordre innommable de sa chambre et la propreté qui laissait souvent à désirer, l'instrument était parfaitement nettoyé et en état, comme neuve. Il s'en saisit et joua quelques accords sans réelles motivations. Ses yeux se fermaient et il appréciait les tonalités qui résonnaient dans la pièce. Soudain, son attention revint sur les tintements de l'horloge accroché à son mur. Il était bientôt deux heures de l'après midi. Il n'avait pas mangé, et il ne comptait pas le faire. De un, il ne savait pas cuisiner, ses tentatives ont toujours été des plus désastreuses, de deux, même s'il mangeait, sa silhouette d'anorexique ne changerait absolument pas et enfin, il n'avait tout simplement pas faim. Tout en laissant échapper un dernier soupir et en reposant sa guitare à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, il se saisit de son sac et se remit en route vers le bâtiment de l'enfer dans lequel il passait ses journées. Encore une fois, tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à l'ignorer ou à se foutre de sa gueule royalement mais encore et toujours, il était totalement habitué. Ce serait de nouveau un après midi banal et sans mouvement où il se contenterait d'écouter bêtement les cours soporifiques de différents professeurs et de prendre deux trois notes pour paraître sérieux mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Son avis sur les études supérieures était déjà forgé depuis un bon moment. Cependant, il se s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un le rejoigne. Et surtout pas, un quelqu'un blond avec un sourire permanent qui l'avait accosté il y a une semaine alors qu'il ne souhaitait que pioncer tranquille, mais c'était un détail. « _Salut Matt ! Pas envie de pioncer aujourd'hui ? _» -Si tu savais- pensa Matthew en lui lançant un regard sans émotions. « _J'arrive pas à marcher et dormir en même temps, c'est le cœur du problème..._ »

Dominic était un ancien « camarade » de lycée. Pour y avoir réfléchit pendant deux bonnes heures, Matt se souvenait maintenant parfaitement du jeune homme. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole mais il n'avait jamais été hostile envers lui, contrairement à presque tout le reste. Il se souvenait d'avoir passé plusieurs heures à le regarder de loin. Il était l'incarnation stéréotypé du « _pote que tous aimerait avoir _». Beau, sympathique, drôle, sociable. Tout ce que Matthew n'était pas. Lui était brun, fin presque squelettique, ses cheveux se gaussaient totalement des lois de la physique et cachaient la seule chose digne d'attention chez lui. Autant dire directement qu'il ne se qualifiait pas du tout de « beau ». Il était associable, ne riait pas et connaissait peu de blagues dignes de susciter un quelconque intérêt pour son interlocuteur. Pour le blond, ce n'était pas dur, il parlait et connaissait presque tout le lycée. Les lycéennes tombaient à ses pieds et il n'avait qu'à choisir. Il ne parlait qu'avec des amis aussi sociables et « connus » que lui dans les mêmes domaines alors Matt se demandait bien pourquoi il était là, à côté de lui, à lui débiter des banalités et des blagues qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Le brun se retourna vers lui. « _Écoutes Dom, t'as rien à faire avec moi. Si tu veux pas te faire détester par le reste de la promo, tu devrais partir et faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu. _» Dominic stoppa toute parole et il perdit son sourire. Il le jaugea un instant et fronça les sourcils. « _Pourquoi tu veux pas d'amis ? _» Matthew ouvrit de grand yeux et afficha une expression étonnée sur son visage. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il était aussi expressif d'ailleurs. La question du jeune homme le prit de court et il détourna la tête prestement. « _Ce n'est pas ça..._ » murmura-t-il, assez fort tout de même pour que Dom l'entende. « _Mec, je veux juste être ton pote, c'pas assez ? Je ne vais pas te manger. _» rajouta-t-il en riant. -Oh si- pensa Matthew. Si il restait avec lui, il allait se brûler, il allait le manger entièrement. Toutefois, il ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Cela faisait bizarre de se dire ça mais désormais, il n'était plus seul.


	4. Duveteux

« _Tu joues de la guitare ? _» Dominic siffla. Matt ne savait pas pourquoi il avait insisté à venir le voir chez lui mais, il sentait clairement mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme procédait à une sorte d'inspection de sa chambre et commentait tout de qu'il voyait. Les deux étudiants, au bout de quelques semaines, avaient commencé à mieux se connaître et Matt devait se l'admettre, la compagnie de Dom était rassurante et agréable. C'était un bout en train sans limites qui passait ses journées à raconter âneries et autres bêtises. Lorsque le blond lui avait fait part de sa volonté de créer son propre groupe -bien qu'il fasse actuellement parti d'un groupe de rock-, le brun anorexique qu'était Matt s'était, sûrement pour la première fois, vu totalement attentif aux paroles de Dom. Ce dernier avait alors dérivé sur ses capacités à la batterie et Matthew avait bien été obligé d'avouer qu'il avait des compétences en guitare et en piano. Dom avait tout de suite été enchanté et il l'avait tanné pour voir son instrument et ses prouesses. Résultat, il était à présent dans sa chambre -qu'il avait rangé, fort heureusement pour eux- fixant Matt avec une expression où on lisait son envie de l'entendre jouer. En soupirant, il se saisit de l'instrument et s'assit sur son lit où le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, un éternel sourire plaqué sur la face. Ses mains s'agitèrent automatiquement et les tonalités résonnèrent contre les murs. Quand il eut fini sa chanson, Dominic le regarda sans rien dire, une lueur brillait dans ses pupilles. « _C'était mauvais ?_ » Matt déglutit. « _Tu déconnes ? Tu joues super bien ! Il faut qu'on se fasse un truc !_ ».

Matt ne put s'en empêcher mais partit dans un grand rire. Le stresse qu'il avait ressenti -pour quelles raisons, il n'en savait foutrement rien- lorsque Dom l'avait regardé, plus, la tête d'imbécile heureux que celui ci tirait avait suffit pour l'entraîner dans un grand éclat d'hilarité. Et maintenant, il le regardait toujours, avec une tête d'ahuri mais un sourire béât présent sur son visage. Quand ses nerfs se furent calmés, il inspira un grand coup et plongea ses prunelles azurées dans celle de son ami conservant tout de même un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. Dominic secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller et son sourire s'agrandit. « _Tu devrais rigoler plus souvent. T'es vachement plus mignon comme ça ! _». Le brun rougit, bien malgré lui et sans aucune connaissance de cause. Il détourna le regard et fixa l'oreiller duveteux au bout de son lit. Il marmonna un vague merci. Un main se glissa dans ses mèches brunes et lui caressa le cuir chevelu. Il croisa le regard tendre de Dom et il poussa cette main loin de lui, les joues toujours carmines.


	5. Abysses

Bouh ! C'est la première fois que je pense à faire un commentaire en début de chapitre ! Je suis désolé d'avoir oublié de le faire sur mes autres chapitres ! XD Toi cher lecteur, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau pitit chapitre/drabble légèrement plus Angst... Légèrement je te le jure !

**Alexis**: Je suis vraiment contente que ce que j'écris pour me "détendre" te plaise ! :D Dans un sens, je peux dire que ce chapitre est un peu pour toi ! Ça m'a motivé pour écrire encore deux trois lignes ! Ce n'est pas une fiction conventionnelle, je ne tiens pas à écrire une histoire extrêmement détaillée comme les fictions de base mais j'espère que tu continueras à lire w Merchi encore ~

* * *

L'eau lèche tout ce qui passe à sa portée. Elle avale ce qu'elle désire et l'emporte au plus profond. Il a toujours souhaité que, rien qu'en laissant son regard se perdre dans les méandres sombres des vagues, l'eau emporte tout de lui. Emporter son corps, nourrir les espèces sous-marines, servir enfin à quelque chose, laisser ses chairs se décomposer, dériver vers les courants violents du large, laisser la mer refaçonner ses courbes à son envie. Emporter son âme, ses peines, sa solitude, ses pensées tourbillonnantes, abandonner ses défauts, se vider enfin entièrement l'esprit. Ne penser à rien. Même pas au froid qui engourdirait ses membres, qui ralentirait sa circulation sanguine, qui stopperait son cœur petit à petit. La mer qui lui offrirait la mort avec simplicité. A imaginer, cela semblait si facile de voir son frêle corps avalé par la Manche mais il ne pouvait avancer plus loin. Ses yeux vides regardaient l'horizon noir où demeurait encore quelques embruns rosés du crépuscule mourant et les vagues embrassaient ses pieds nus qui s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide et aussi froid que les courants des eaux du Teign. Le jeune homme, les cheveux brossés par le vent glacial d'hiver, avait les membres engourdis mais il restait ancré à la plage, son léger sweater collant à sa peau qui rougissait par le vêtement claquant sur son épiderme et par les gouttelettes se figeant pour ne laisser qu'une trace glacée par les alizés. Il avait juste une simple écharpe qui semblait bien dérisoire face à son habit si léger. Elle flottait au dessus de sa tête, balayée par les courants aériens. A présent, le garçon était trempé mais ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Les mèches sombres lui collaient sur les tempes et le front et ses yeux azurés fixaient toujours l'horizon, désormais d'un noir de jais, sans bouger, sans trembler, sans sourciller.

Au loin, une autre silhouette se dressait en haut de la légère falaise et descendait avec à pas lents. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le jeune homme trempé mais, après tout, il l'était autant que lui. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués sur son crâne par la pluie et sa veste ruisselait. Il s'arrêta et comme son ami, il contempla. Pour lui, il était comme les vagues qui s'acheminaient sur le rivage. Quand on pensait savoir tout de lui, il nous montrait une nouvelle facette, une nouvelle couleur : inattendue, originale, surprenante. Quand on pensait le tenir entre ses doigts, il s'enfuyait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu : instable, changeant, inaccessible. Il se mouvait, disparaissait, revenait, l'emportait, comme l'océan. On pouvait se noyer dans ses yeux, se perdre dans ses paroles, ressentir l'air vibrant autour de lui quand il riait mais on ne pouvait le toucher. Il ne le pouvait pas. Mais cela lui semblait désormais vital, indispensable et lorsque sa main toucha son épaule c'est comme si un rêve lointain et brumeux venait de se réaliser, comme si une illusion devenait subitement réelle. « _Pars... _» C'était comme le murmure du vent, un gémissement étouffé mais il n'allait pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant qu'il le tenait entre ses doigts. « _Matt..._ » Son ami se retourna. « _Dégage._ » Il lui fit face avec toute sa colère mais était-elle dérisoire ? Il ne pouvait plus penser raisonnablement. « _Tu vas attraper froid... Rentre._ » Le silence lui répondit mais quand il attrapa la main de Matthew, il se laissa faire. Arrivé en bordure de route, le sable commençant à se faire plus rare, Dominic sentit la longue main glisser de ses doigts ne laissant qu'une empreinte mouillée de son ancienne présence. « _Je vais rentrer chez moi... _» murmura une petite voix derrière son dos. Le batteur fit face à son ami, un éclair de douleur dans le fond des yeux. Il avait entendu quand la musique crevait les tympans, il avait entendu la conversation qui avait entraîné cet instant de solitude chez Matt car il en faisait parti. Comme un cycle dont on est prisonnier mais dont on ne peut s'échapper. Une longue spirale... Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Dom s'était vivement tourné vers Matthew. « _Je ne voulais pas Je- _»

Mais il était déjà loin...


End file.
